New Generation
by AnimeB0Y007
Summary: what if sailor moon and gang died while saving earth will new heroes step in


New Generation

hello sailor moon fans i'm AnimeB0Y007 and i'm a freshmen on this website sooo please don't haze me ^^" i've made the sailor scout team male and female.

Disclaimer: i do not own Sailor moon related items or content or bakugan related content and even vocaloid related items so the rest and imagination is all mine

_thought_

_~dream~_

speech

* * *

~Opening Theme~ Meltdown by Rin Kagamine

Hi my name is Elliot Umino I live in Tokyo, Japan and lot of strange thing monsters are trying to destroy our plant and town and its up to me and my friends I'm Sailor…will I think im getting ahead of myself let me show you how it started…

near a mall

"~Sigh~ long day at work like that can really make any man crazy" said the man with a black tie and a black business suit.

"Yea man I feel you but the pay still good right." Said the man in the same suit color.

"Your right, come on let's go home it's getting late"

"Right"

* * *

at a park

Both men kept walking till they come to a complete stop when they saw a huge hairy man is eating something "Harrison…you see that right" "y-y-yea what is that bob" Harrison said. "I don't know let's go find how…HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The creature stopped what it was doing and turned its head showing his fiery red eyes and its sharp pearly teeths then it stood up.

Harrison: "the hell.." looking at the creature with fear and disgust.

Bob: O_O"H-H-Harrison look on the floor isn't that Alice" looking at the body that's is cover in blood with gapping wounds

Harrison: " ye ye yeah she had left from work to get food but never came back at least we know what happened" kept looking at the creature while taking glances at Alice body.

Creature: (grungy voice) so…you're...Name...Is...Harrison…

Bob: "it speaks".

Creature: (chuckle) "you humans are idiots but…delicious" (scrap the bloods from his face with its scarp claws) "you should have heard her screams and plies as I cut her open and pull out her insides(imitate Alice voice)"help. Help oh please somebody Harrison please save me." (Normal voice) "If that don't get you hungrier I don't know what does".

Bob: (whispers) "Harrison I think we should high tail out of here before were next"

Creature: (ears perk up)

Harrison: "I think your right on a count of three 1…2…"

Creature: (evil laugh) "they're is no use in running I will catch you if I don't I will find you"

Bob and Harrison: (Runs)

Creature: "REMEMBER YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

Both ran there separate ways fear off one my slow down the other

Harrison: ~pant pant~ I have to go to the police station before it's to la…

Creature: (sinister grin) Gotcha RWA (clawed up his mouth then his throat) "that care of one now the other and I smell he is not that far" (drags the newly dead body in the shadows and went off after Bob)

_In a Alleyway_

Bob: (pants)" I cant run no more but I have to call the cops for help because this is not normal (took out his phone and started dialing) ~every thing went dark~

* * *

8:30 morning

"~_Find them, they need you all the answers to your questions are with them, you must find them~" _ a voice state, jarring a teenager out of his once peaceful dream, the teenager looked over at her alarm clock, "Shit!I'm late"

The teen rushed around her new but barely furnished room; there were still boxes from him moving in with his parent's new house, "Great! Elliot…late to school on your first day,"

There was a was a box of donuts and a note on the fridge after forgoing the note, Elliot grab a donut and ran at the door but skid to a stop and turned around when he realized that he had forgotten his school bag.

After retrieving his bag and gotten an extra donut. He rushed toward his school _"why am i having the same dream over and over again ever since mom told me about when she was little they're were super heroes called the sailor scouts who saves the day from the clutches of evil"_, on the way to school he see another boy who made him stop in his tracks "He looks kind of familiar like I seen him some where" he shook his head and started running again.

Once inside the school, he went to find the new classroom that was on his schedule, "Uhgg math…why the hell I had to get math again I already had AP Trig I thought I was done with this" as he complained and walked inside the classroom. Once inside the classroom and since he was late to school he had to greet himself in front of the class. "Hello…my name is… Elliot Umnio." As he said his greeting found his seat "god why do I have to be a nervous wreak all the damn time" he whispers as he look around he fellow class mate someone a caught his eye. _"huh…that's the same kid I saw earlier who is he hmm"_ as he thought.

Elliot went to his next class, Home Ec. He had to seat next to a boy who had the same shoe and uniform as him _"well duh every body has the same uniform except the girls"_ in thoughts.

"Hey im Xavier and I'm new to the school" the boy states,

Elliot looks up and eyes went wide as saw flashbacks from his dream and notice the mysterious boy and Xavier looks like the one people in his dreams _"He looks like the boy who had a white T-shirt with a black and Brown border line and a Black and Brown lined collar and a dark brown tie". (A/N same way Len Kagamine from vocaloid wear except without the arm warmer if you don't know who do that is goggle it if you know who he is pat on the back for you ^^) _

"Your alright" Xavier asks,

Elliot blinked and the image disappeared. "Fine, I just I saw you from somewhere."

Xavier didn't believe it because he was new, but nods anyways.

After school Elliot tried not to look at many people, he thought he was going insane, he was seeing thing that that is not really there. He looked at his watch, "dad should be home from work in two hours" he was trying to figure out if he should eat somewhere or just go home, till he hit something hard and feel on the concrete floor.

"Watch where your going" an older creepy looking guy states,

Elliot glared at him and sidetracked as he felt the most fear he ever felt in his life as the man glared back feeling a cold sensation run through his spine.

"Hey Elliot you ok" a teenage boy asked.

Shaking his head and noticing it was Xavier that asked him a question. "Yea I'm fine" as Xavier help him up and Elliot noticed that the man vanished.

"So Elliot what are you doing here anyway" Xavier wondered

"oh I was just going somewhere to eat you want to come" Elliot replied.

"sure since I don't know this area I might as well learn from you" Xavier smiles.

" cool I don't mind showing you around how about this weekend" Elliot said

"I'm game so let's go eat" Xavier eagerly said

Elliot smiles "ok off we go"

* * *

As the enter the restaurant and sat down and ordered their food they started to get to know each other.

"so Elliot tell me bout your self" Xavier asked.

Elliot smiles "well I'm 17 born on December 6 and my favorite color is blue how about you"

"well I'm also 17 born on October 31 and my favorite color is brown" X stated.

" that is so cool being born on Halloween" Elliot awed

" yea I'm awesome" cocky grin

Sticking out his tough, yea yea whatever; turning his head to look at the T.V. that was showing the news.

"~we have breaking news that there might be a bear on the loose; 3 victims have been found unidentified same as way as the other 30 people. But we have reason to guess that these casualties are Harrison Rhodes, Alice Washington and Bob White. If you have any clues to help out this case please call thank you and in other news…~"

After getting their food and started eating Elliot thought about what had transpired on the news "_wow I can't believe they didn't catch this guy or animal or whatever hope my parents or Xavier don't get hurt." _

After finished eating "wow that was delicious" Xavier said patting his belly.

"I'm glad you liked it come lets go it's getting late I have to be home soon" Elliot said.

"yea me too" Xavier replied

As the shared paying the bill and said there good byes they both took there separated ways as the both turned a block.

" that was fun" as Elliot kept on walking another block seeing some kids outside bothering something and seeing it it's a white cat.

"HEY LEAVE THAT CAT ALONE YOU ASSHOLES!" Elliot furiously said

Seeing the children scatter and ran Elliot picks up the cat and pets it taking a bandage off its hind legs after doing that Elliot noticed it having a star birthmark on its hind leg. " cool star kitty I'm going to take you home with me so nobody else don't bother you"

"Meow!" the cat replied while smiling. "_ is he the one I can sense it __hmm_"

Elliot smiles "i'll take that as a yes"

* * *

As they arrive home

"Seriously, Dad why can't you let me keep him" Elliot said being annoyed as he talks to his dad in the living room.

"Fine. He can stay as long as no grades slip up and no detention " dad said

"WOOHOO! you can stay" Elliot happly said.

"Mew!" the cat said happily

After Elliot took his shower and bushed his teeth and finished homework it was time for bed.

"sigh…time for bed" looks over at the alarm clock and sees its 7:30 pm

" its a little early I'll stay up longer"

"that's cool that mean we can talk" a mysterious voice said.

"what the fuck was that?" turning on the lights and looking around his room looking for that voice till he looked at his cat

The cat smiles "it was me I said that"

"WHAT THE HELL MY CAT CAN TALK NOW IM REALLY GOING CRAZY" Elliot said scratching at his head.

Cat giggles and got serious " no you are not going crazy and I think your friend might be in danger"

"who Xavier?" Elliot said puzzled

" yes there is a demon that is killing the innocent people on the news and its up to you to stop it" The cat said

" um…why does it has to be me I don't understand" Elliot said looking annoyed and puzzled

" because you are a sailor scout you are Sailor Aquos" cat said in a serious way.

Elliot laughed " pfft no freaking way now I know im dreaming a talking cat talking to me and telling that I'm supposed to be a hero"

Cat grins " my name is Helios and well if you don't believe me" helios flipped in the air and a blue sharpie appears and helios caught it with his mouth. " grab this"

Elliot took the sharpie and looked at it skeptically "umm…ok a marker I fight evil with a marker?"

Helios smiles "no you must say Aquos Power Make-Up"

Elliot just nod his head and thinks ~_thank god my parent had to be called back to work and they can't hear all this noise~ _Elliot raised the marker and said "AQUOS POWER MAKE-UP!" in a flash of light every thing started look like he is under water. Elliot did a pose and a splash of water takes away his pajamas living his body an out lined of his brightly shown Costume. Bubbles explode from his body fully making his costume and Elliot does a final pose. After that Elliot looks at himself in the mirror.

"wow I look cool" seeing himself wearing a white T-shirt with black and blue border line same color patter as the his collar with a blue tie and his pants are short and black with a blue border line with a blue belt that's go half way around but hangs (A/N Again Len Kagamine outfit)also wearing blue converse with a white star in a circle near his ankle and under his shoes. " ok I believe you know now you said the Xavier is in danger"

"yes the demon had kidnapped Xavier and took him in a abandon warehouse" the cat described

"ok let's go" Elliot said as he jumped out of his window and catching Helios and they both hurried to the warehouse jumping from house to house.

* * *

At The Warehouse

"mwahaha I have a fine meal two men and three yummy females this is going a great dinner" the demon said.

Xavier waking up from being knocked out " huh where am I… WHO ARE U YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ME!

The demon grins " you can call me Lobo and its simple im going to separate your skin from your body and pull out your arms and legs while I eat you" as he starts walking towards his victims'

" NO YOU WILL NOT"

"HUUH WHO SAID THAT!" Lobo said annoyed

" I did I'm Sailor Aquos and with with the power of vast waters and freezing tundra I will banish you

" I would like to see you try...

well its stops there for now i want to see what you think so please leave me some comments and if you have suggestions to change something you can pm me it thanx ^^


End file.
